Never Giving Up
by LivForever
Summary: Olivia has finally had enough and goes searching for Elliot. What happens when nobody has seen him since he turned in his papers? "Captain, that's not Elliot's signature. He didn't sign those papers." Keep in mind, love is bittersweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia has finally had enough and goes searching for Elliot. What happens when nobody has seen him since he turned in his papers? **_**"Captain, that's not Elliot's signature. He didn't sign those papers." **_**Keep in mind, love is bittersweet.**

"Earth to Olivia," Captain Don Cragen said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Olivia said snapping out of her thoughts and getting back to reality of the case.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately," Captain Cragen said.

"Excuse me? So now I'm not allowed to think?" Olivia spat angrily.

"My office, now!"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on Olivia. It was the third time this week she had gotten in an argument with her Captain.

"Olivia, is there something bothering you?" Cragen asked sitting down in his desk chair.

"No," Olivia spat.

"Really Detective?"

Olivia paused for a moment and looked into her Captain's eyes. She couldn't stop the tears this time but, she didn't dare cry in front of her captain. She quickly stood up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way to the bathroom where she could release the waterworks.

"Olivia, I'm coming in," Cragen said softly. When Cragen saw the she was crying, he lightened the tone in his voice and became concerned. "Liv, what's going on?"

Olivia took a deep breath and turned to face her captain once again, "Elliot wouldn't just quit like that. He would have talked to me. He… he…"

Now Cragen understood why Olivia had been sulking around all week. Elliot's departure had finally hit her and he knew she wasn't going to take it lightly.

"Liv, he turned in his papers. He's done," Cragen said softly before leaving the restroom.

Olivia broke out in sobs that she couldn't seem to get control over. She was crying for Elliot and crying for herself that she let him get away. She slumped back against the cold tile that made up the wall and waited until the tears subsided before she walked back into the bullpen where her co-workers were looking for a serial rapist.

"You okay?" Detective Nick Amaro asked when Olivia returned to the table.

She nodded her head and listened in on the leads they had so far. She tried her hardest to pay attention to what Detective Munch was saying but her mind kept drifting to thoughts of Elliot. "He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," she thought. "He would at least send me a text message or something."

"Ready Liv?" Amaro asked. Olivia had no idea what she was suppose to be ready for but, she knew she couldn't continue on this case with.

"I'm sorry," she said in a weak voice, "I have to get off this case."

Amaro watched as his new partner and friend walked into the Captain's office again and he started to worry. Fin had filled him in on the relationship Olivia had with Elliot and how Elliot had left and Amaro had instantly understood. He himself had had a hard time leaving his now ex- partner Amelia.

"Take the week off Liv," Cragen said sympathetically, "You need it."

For the first time in Olivia's line of work she actually wanted the time off, "Thanks Captain."

"And Olivia, I want you to see Huang before you go," Cragen added purposely not looking her in the eye.

Olivia shook her head in misunderstanding, "What for?"

"Just please go talk to him."

Olivia rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs to the familiar room of George Huang. The last time she was in there was when Elliot had shot Jenna and everyone was ordered to see a shrink before returning to work.

"Hello Olivia," George greeted, "Have a seat."

Olivia walked over to the black leather love seat and sat down in the seat she remember Elliot sitting in before.

"Do you know why Cragen sent you up here?" George questioned.

"Nope," Olivia answered hatefully, "Do you want to tell me why?"

"You know that isn't how it works Liv," George said in his shrinking voice. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia took a moment to think about what George was really asking. Of course he wasn't asking about if she had a headache or anything simple like that. He was asking how she was feeling about Elliot or the job. She knew that no matter what she said he could see right through her.

"I feel angry," she said darting her eyes to the floor.

"Why is that?"

Olivia gave a slight shrug of her shoulders but then answered, "Everybody I love leaves."

Now they were finally getting somewhere, "Who left Olivia?"

Olivia closed her eyes and managed a deep breath before letting it out and continuing to answer the questions. "My mother left. Elliot left."

"Have you talked to Elliot since he left?" George knew along with everybody else how close Olivia and Elliot had became over the past thirteen years. They knew everything about each other and even finished each other's sentences.

"No," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"He doesn't answer his phone when I call." Olivia's voice had broken off toward the end of the sentence and this told George that Olivia was really heartbroken over Elliot leaving.

"Have you tried visiting him?"

"He doesn't want to see me," Olivia laughed, "He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I bet that isn't true," George stated, "I bet he thinks that you are angry with him."

"I am angry," Olivia spat, "I'm pissed! How can he just walk away like that? We were best friends!"

George nodded his head waiting to see if Olivia had anything else to say, "So are you going to tell that Captain that I'm crazy and I need my badge taken away?"

"Of course not," George said, "You aren't crazy Liv."

Olivia knew she wasn't crazy but she sure felt like it with the way she hadn't been able to control her emotions. She had done such a good job at hiding them from everyone, even Elliot, until he left and she just didn't care anymore.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, but, I'd like for you to talk to me again Friday," George said before Olivia walked out the door.

"Fine, bye."

Olivia walked out and slammed the door behind her. She hated talking about her feelings with anyone but Elliot. He had always been there to pry her inner most thoughts out and make her feel better. Now he was nowhere and she needed him more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE the feedback guys! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Chapter 2**

When walking out of the precinct, Olivia felt the blast of cold air hit her face. She buttoned the last few buttons of her jacket up and slipped on her blue scarf and black hat. She remembered the day she had gotten that hat. It was last year around Christmas time and her and Elliot had just finished up a particularly hard case. He noticed that she was shaking and he offered to give her his hat but she had said no. Then he insisted on driving her home but, before they got to her house he stopped and bought her the black sock hat and blue scarf. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Olivia continued her walk through the snow on the ground enjoying the noise from the city. It somehow made her feel like she wasn't alone in the world. When she got close to her destination she started to panic. "What was I thinking?" she thought to herself, "Elliot is not going to want to talk to me! What if Kathy answers the door? I should just leave."

Before she could turn and walk away Kathy opened the door, "Olivia?"

"Kathy, hi. Is uh, is Elliot here?"

"Is this a joke?" Kathy asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia answered honestly.

"Really? Because Elliot called me and told me he was going to stay at your place for a few days and I haven't heard from him since," Kathy rambled.

"Kathy," Olivia said confused, "I haven't seen Elliot in a month. He hasn't been to my house at all. He didn't even tell me he was turning in his papers."

"He turned in his papers?" Kathy was genuinely shocked that Olivia hadn't heard from Elliot. She was the first person Elliot would have gone to if he needed a break.

"Yes," Olivia said, "When was the last time you heard from him?"

"About a month ago," Kathy answered offering Olivia to come in the house, "He called me and said that he was going to your house."

"This doesn't make sense," Olivia whispered to herself. She was sitting on the Stabler's couch and couldn't help but look around at all the family pictures. The first one she spotted was a picture with Elliot hugging Kathy and his kids kneeling in front of them. He had a beautiful family and that was always something Olivia dreamed for.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Kathy asked making Olivia's attention turn back toward her.

"No," Olivia lied, "Maybe he's with his mother. I'll go up there and check. I'll keep in touch."

Olivia was about to let herself out when Kathy stopped her, "Olivia wait."

"What is it?"

"I think about him every night," Kathy said with tears sparking in her eyes. "I thought that he left me for you and I can see that I was wrong. If something happened to him-"

"Stop," Olivia interrupted, "I'm going to find him and he isn't going to get away with leaving you and those kids."

"Or you," Kathy added.

Olivia gave a weak smile and then let herself out of the house before any of the kids spotted her. She knew that if they saw her they would ask about their father and she didn't have the answers.

Since Olivia had nobody to go home to and no job to keep her busy, she decided she would go straight to Elliot's mother's house to see if he was there. She had only been there once before when she was trying to get Kathleen out of trouble and his mom seemed like a genuinely nice person.

When she arrived at the beach house in Queens she paid the cab driver twenty bucks and made her way up the cobble stone driveway.

"Olivia?"

"Hi Ms. Stabler," Olivia greeted, "I stopped by to see if Elliot was here."

"Come in dear," Ms. Stabler motioned, "It's freezing out there."

Olivia followed Ms. Stabler inside the warm house where they sat down next to each other on a couch of paisley print.

"You said you came to see if Elliot was here?" Ms. Stabler asked.

"Yes, is he?"

"I'm afraid not," Ms. Stabler answered, "I haven't seen him since the last time you and I talked."

Now Olivia was starting to worry. If he wasn't at home and he wasn't at his mother's house, where would he go? She thought that maybe he had stayed in a hotel but, then she remembered him saying how much he hated them.

"Is something wrong with him?"

"I don't want to worry you Ms. Stabler," Olivia began, "But, nobody has seen Elliot for about a month."  
Ms. Stabler's face went from smiling and happy to plain worrying, "Oh no."

Olivia sighed, maybe it was a bad idea going to his mother. "Don't worry, I'm sure he just needed a break."

Ms. Stabler nodded her head and offered Olivia a glass of tea which she kindly refused. She wanted to go back to Manhattan and tell Cragen that something was wrong. Elliot just wouldn't leave his family without saying anything. As far as she knew he had nowhere else to go.

When she said goodbye and made her way outside she took her recently bought iphone out of her pocket and dialed Don Cragen's number.

"Hello?"

"Captain, it's me. Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Cragen asked frantically, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's Elliot."

"Liv…"

"No, this is serious. I went to Kathy's and she said she hasn't seen Elliot in a month. She said he called her and told her he was going to my place. He never showed up at my place. So, I went to his mother's house to see if he was there and he's not. Nobody has seen or heard from him since he turned in his papers." Olivia was rushing to get the words out fearing she would break down in tears.

"Olivia, where are you now?"

"I'm sitting on a bench in Queens," she answered not understanding why he asked.

"I'm coming to get you. You seem upset and you shouldn't be driving. We can talk about it in the car."

Cragen hung up the phone and so did Olivia. She made herself comfortable on the bench and retied her scarf around her neck. She thought about the memories she had had when Elliot was her partner. She smiled to herself as she thought about the day they told each other they had the same blood type. "Elliot, where are you?" she asked herself.

Somewhere in the midst of the time Olivia was waiting, Cragen had pulled up and they were already on their way back to the precinct.

"What if he did something stupid?" Olivia asked Cragen. She didn't take her eyes off of the scenery they were passing by.

"Liv, don't think like that," Cragen said.

"He always had a little trouble on the cases with teenagers," Olivia went on to say, "What if he finally had enough…"

"We will find him," Cragen said pulling into the precinct parking lot, "I promise."

For the first time the whole car ride Olivia locked her eyes onto her captain's, "He means everything to me."

"I know," Cragen whispered, "We all know."


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate all the wonderful reviews! Here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

"What's going on?" Fin asked walking into the bullpen with Munch by his side.

Cragen and Olivia turned around from where they were standing in front of a bulletin board and Cragen said, "We have a new case."

Munch and Fin walked over to the table and sat down waiting for Cragen to give them the details on the new case. They were expecting another rape victim but, what they were told surprised them at the very least.

"The victim is Elliot Stabler," Olivia said tacking a picture of him onto the board, "Nobody has seen or talked to him in exactly one month."

"Elliot?" Fin asked.

Cragen nodded his head, "He might just be at a hotel somewhere or something may be wrong. We don't know but, we aren't stopping until we find him."

"What about the other cases?" Munch asked.

"Amaro and Rollins have agreed to work on the cases we get today and tomorrow so we can find Elliot," Cragen answered.

"Does anybody know where we can start?" Fin asked.

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "We can call all the hotels in Manhattan and Queens and see if they have an Elliot Stabler."

"We have to start somewhere," Cragen sighed.

Fin and Munch shot a look at each other and they knew what the other was thinking, somebody needed to talk to Olivia and see if she was okay. Munch got up from the table and walked to his desk where he started calling the hotels in Manhattan. Cragen went to his office to call a few hotels his self and Fin followed Olivia back to her desk.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Olivia looked up from the numbers in front of her at Fin, "I don't know."

Fin placed his hand on her back and gave a sympathetic rub, "We'll find him Liv."

Olivia nodded her head not trusting her voice and went back to the numbers scribbled out on the paper in front of her.

"Hi, this is Detective John Munch from Manhattan Special Victims Unit. We are looking for a Caucasian male in his late 30's by the name of Elliot Stabler, could you tell me if you have had anyone by the name of that in the last month?"

"I'm sorry sir," the voice on the other end said, "We haven't had anyone by the name of Elliot."

"Thank you," John said before hanging up. "One down, a million to go."

"Hi, this is Detective Olivia Benson from Manhattan Special Victims Unit, we are looking for a missing man under the name of Elliot Stabler. Could you tell me if you have had anyone stay at your hotel in the last month under that name?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," the receptionist said, "We haven't had anyone by that name."

"Thank you."

An hour had passed and they had finally finished calling all the possible hotels that Elliot would go to. Olivia was getting even more stressed and everyone in the squad could tell. Fin had went to order a pizza and everyone but Olivia had a slice. Munch went to get drinks for everyone and once again everyone but Olivia had a beverage. She just sat at her desk staring at her computer screen thinking about Elliot.

"Liv," Fin whispered after hours had passed, "Go home. You need to rest."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid to go home."

"Why?" Fin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just… I just am," she said.

"You can stay at my place," Fin offered, "I have a spare bedroom that was meant for Ken but, he doesn't ever stay over. You can stay there as long as you need."

"I'll just sleep in the cribs," Olivia said softly.

"Liv," Fin said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Those beds are worse than a bed in a jail cell."

Olivia offered a half laugh and then went back to the straight line that had been on her face all day. "If something happened to him I won't forgive myself. When he didn't text or call me back, I should've known something was wrong. I should have done something sooner."

"Olivia, this is not your fault."

A tear escaped from Olivia's eye and it didn't go unnoticed by Fin, "Come on." He reached out his hand to her and helped her get her jacket on and then he helped her into his car where he would take her back to his place to get some much needed rest. He had only seen his partner cry once before and that was when she had just been sexually assaulted while undercover. He knew how much Elliot meant to her and he knew that if they didn't find him, she would shatter like a fragile piece of glass.

"Thanks Fin," Olivia said once they arrived at his place.

"It's not a problem," he said placing his gun carefully in a lock box next to his TV.

"How come you're single?" Olivia asked with a smile on her face for the first time all day, "I mean, a good looking gentleman like you."

"A good friend of mine once explained it as being married to the job," Fin laughed sitting down on his couch.

"Right," Olivia chuckled, "Well, I'm going to go to bed so I can get to work early tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Liv."

The room that Fin had offered to Olivia was a fairly big room. It was painted red and had a chestnut dresser and a full size bed with a dark blue comforter. Olivia climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up under her chin for comfort and drifted off to sleep.

_ "Elliot why won't you admit it?"_

_"You deserve someone who can give you everything you have ever wanted."_

_"I deserve you," she cried._

_Elliot shook his head, "I'm sorry. I have to go."_

_ "Elliot don't do this!" she pleaded, "Think about your kids! Think about Kathy!"_

_ "They won't miss me," he said with tears pouring out of his eyes, "I was never there anyway."_

_ "Elliot, think about me."_

_ "I'm sorry Liv…"_

_ The trigger was finally pulled and Elliot Stabler was gone. Olivia rushed to his side with tears blurring her vision, "Elliot!" He was gone. "No! Elliot!"_

"Elliot!" she yelled bolting upright in the bed. She had tears pouring out of her eyes and she had been sweating.

"Liv? Are you okay?" It was Fin. He had came rushing in the room as soon as he had heard the screams.

She shook her head no and buried her face in her hands. Elliot Stabler had took a piece of her heart ever since they became partners and now he left and took the piece with him.

"It's alright," Fin said rubbing his hand through her hair, "It was just a dream. It's okay."

When Olivia felt Fin's hand rub through her hair she felt something change in her body. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a tingly sensation throughout her body. She had never felt this before and she wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it made her feel safe. She leaned her head into Fin's welcoming shoulder and he continued to play with her hair until she fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I am writing this! **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Fin had offered to give Olivia a ride to work and they were the first ones there. Olivia had went straight to Cragen's office to grab the box of things they had on Elliot. On top she saw his retirement papers. She sighed and picked up the box to carry it to her desk. She took out the first stack of papers and began reading through them, not believing it was real. When she got to the last page she saw his signature: Elliot Stabler. It was written sloppily with a blue ink pen and the 'r' didn't seem to have the curve at the top. It just looked like a line.

"Fin," Olivia said not taking her eyes of the signature, "Come here for a sec."

"What is it?" Fin asked before taking a sip of his freshly poured coffee.

"The signature." She pointed to Elliot's name at the bottom of the page and Fin didn't understand why she was pointing it out.

"What about it?"

"It's not his."

"What do you mean it's not his?"

Olivia quickly opened one of her desk drawers and took out a pink card that read Happy Birthday on the front. "Elliot gave me this on my birthday last year and he signed it." She handed the card to Fin who carefully analyzed the differences between the two writings.

"You're right," he said, "It's not his. Call the Captain."

"No need," Cragen said walking into the room, "Did we find something?"

"This," Olivia said holding up the card and the retirement papers, "Captain, that's not Elliot's signature. He didn't sign those papers."

"Then who did?"

They finally had evidence that led them to believe something wasn't right. They couldn't prove anything by comparing the signature to one piece of paper but, they could prove it wasn't his based on his DD5's. They had pulled all the 5's that Elliot had done in the past two years and all the signatures were the same.

"We should talk to Kathy," Cragen said, "Maybe Elliot was having a hard time filling out the papers so she did it for him."

"She didn't even know he turned in his papers," Olivia stated.

"What all did Kathy tell you?" Fin asked finishing off the jelly filled donut he had gotten for breakfast.

"She told me that Elliot had called and said he was going to my place. I told her that he never went to my place and that I haven't heard from him since he turned in his papers. That's when she told me she didn't know he turned them in," Olivia explained.

"What if Elliot **was** on the way to your house," Fin said, "Doesn't he always go the same way?"

"He always goes pass the bakery because he likes the smell of it." Olivia smiled at the memory of him telling her that's why it took so long for him to get to her house because he went the long way to smell the sweet pastries they made fresh every morning.

"You two go and ask the bakery if you can look at their security tapes from that day," Cragen said, "If you find anything, ask for a copy and bring it back here. IAB will have us for dinner if they know we are working on this off the charts."

Olivia and Fin nodded as they proceeded to the squad car and headed to the bakery.

"Hi," Olivia said to the manager of the bakery, "I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. We're with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit and we were wondering if we could take a look at your security tapes."

"May I ask what for?" The manager didn't look a day over twenty-five with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We are looking for a missing person," Fin said, "Can we look at them?"

"I'm sorry, you are going to need to get a subpoena for that."

"Ma'am, you or your company isn't in trouble. We just need to find this person," Olivia said getting slightly agitated.

"Sorry, I can't help you unless I see that subpoena."

Olivia rolled her eyes and left the bakery with Fin following closely behind. "There's no reason for her not to let us see those security tapes unless they have something to hide."

"Let's go get a subpoena then," Fin said scratching his head.

"On what grounds? What case?" Olivia spat. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take this out on you."

"No, it's okay," Fin said sweetly, "You can yell at me all you need."

"Do you think Alex could do us a favor?"

"I think she'll do anything for you," Fin smiled.

"Let's go then."

The two of them rode to the courthouse where they hoped to find ADA Alexandra Cabot free and willing to help. Sure enough, they found her just as she was coming out of a hearing.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked surprised.

"We need a subpoena for the bakery on 31st street," Olivia said.

"For what?"

"I can't tell you," Olivia said, "Not yet."

"Why?" Alex asked, "If you need something I have to have a reason."

"Alex," Olivia said stopping on the steps, "Elliot's missing. We are working on the case undocumented until we have further evidence that something is actually wrong. We have reason to believe that he was on his way to my house and he just didn't get that far."

"Why didn't you just talk to the bakery?" Alex asked not wanting to get into the whole Elliot ordeal. Alex had always had a secret hate toward Elliot because she knew that Olivia had feelings for him. Alex just wished Olivia felt the same way toward her as she did him.

"We did," Fin explained, "The manager said we weren't seeing anything unless we had one."

"I'll talk to a Judge Donnelly," Alex said, "She has a soft spot for you Olivia."

"Thank you Alex," Olivia said grabbing her hand.

"I'll stop by the precinct once I get it," Alex said, "See ya."

The three of them in their long and professional coats dispersed into their separate ways. Fin and Olivia went back to their squad car and headed back to the precinct while Alex turned around and walked back into the court house to talk to Judge Donnelly as promised.

"Did we get anything?" Cragen asked when Fin and Olivia came in sight.

Olivia shook her head, "The manager there wanted a subpoena."

"Why?"

Olivia just shrugged, "We talked to Alex and she's going to try to get us one."

"Did you get the manager's name?" Cragen questioned.

"Alison Price," Fin answered from his desk.

"So now we wait," Cragen said specifically toward Olivia.

It was almost noon and the precinct had caught a break in cases and were all gathered around a table eating take out. Everyone except Olivia. She was sitting by herself in the cribs and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"I'll go talk to her," Amanda Rollins said, "She probably needs a woman to talk to."

Amanda made her way to the cribs where she found Olivia sitting on one of the beds with her head in her hands.

"Hey," Amanda said softly, "I thought Chinese food was your favorite."

Olivia brought her head up to look at the Rookie detective who had came in when Elliot left, "Yeah."

Amanda could tell something was bothering Olivia and she wanted to be there for her so she sat down next to her on the bed and started talking. "I wasn't really close to anyone at the precinct I was working at. They all made fun of me because I was a woman and I was tiny and they were all men. Then I got transferred here and everyone around here is so nice. People talk Olivia and they say good things about you. They say that you are the star detective and the best one they have seen in a while. They also talk about your old partner."

"Elliot," Olivia whispered, "We were partners for twelve, almost thirteen years. He was my best friend."

"You loved him didn't you?"

Olivia took a moment to look Amanda in the eyes and connect with her on a friend level for the first time, "Yeah. I think I still do."

"I was in love once," Amanda sighed, "I thought he was going to be the man I spent the rest of my life with. Then one night he hit me and I never looked back."

"Scum," Olivia said.

Amanda offered a smile hoping Olivia would give one in return but she just placed her head back in her hands. Amanda knew that Olivia wasn't going to open up much more to her because they didn't know each other that well. She walked out quietly and told Cragen that he should talk to her.

"Liv," Cragen said sitting next to her, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"You need to eat," he said sternly.

"I'll eat dinner tonight at my place," she lied. The thought of food at a time like this made her stomach churn. There was no way she was going to eat today.

"Alright," Cragen said believing her, "Alex is here."

Olivia brought her head up once again and saw Alex standing in the bullpen through the narrow glass window. She took a deep breath and walked out to her sending Cragen back to the table where everyone was eating.

"Liv," Alex said, "I tried but, Donnelly says we don't have enough grounds."

"This is unbelievable," Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry." Alex turned to walk out of the precinct leaving Olivia alone in the room once again. She walked unnoticed to her desk where she took out her keys and her gun and badge and slipped outside. She wasn't going to give up on finding Elliot and the manager wasn't going to stand in her way.


	5. Chapter 5

This is one of my favorite stories I have written so far! Thank you for the reviews!

Olivia pulled her car into a parking space behind the bakery and saw that all the lights were turned off and the workers had already gone home. She walked around the building checking every door and window to see if they were unlocked. In her luck, she found one in the back of the bakery where nobody could see her breaking in. She slid the window up and climbed through it one leg at a time. She turned her flash light on and looked around for the security room.

"Can't be that hard," she said to herself, "There's only one floor."

She shined the light over every inch of the place until she found a door marked 'Security.' She thought she would just be able to open it but it was locked. She sighed and tried again but it wasn't budging. She looked around for a pair of keys but didn't find any so she just decided to bust it down.

"Ow," she said to herself after she had successfully busted the door open. She shined the light onto the table where there were a bunch of security tapes stacked on top of one another. Each of them was marked with a date. She an her finger down the line of them until she came to the date Elliot had disappeared.

"That's funny," Olivia said to nobody, "That's the only date that's missing."

Olivia heard a noise coming from outside the bakery so she quickly left the room shutting the door behind her and crawling back out of the window. She was almost to her car when she saw the lights inside flick on.

"What the-" She walked back to the window she had climbed in and kneeled down so nobody could see her. What she saw shocked her in the least. The manager of the store and Kathy were sitting at a table and chatting.

"Wish I could hear what they're saying," she said quietly.

"Too bad you can," a voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see Fin standing behind her with a wire, "I knew you would come here."

She gave him a half smiled and excepted the wire putting it to the window. The sound was a little fuzzy at first but cleared up after Olivia had slightly adjusted it's position.

"Do you think they know?" the manager asked.

"Not a chance," Kathy answered, "They really aren't as smart as New York thinks."

Olivia scoffed and yanked the wire away from the window, "They're definitely hiding something."

"You're right," Fin said, "I believe you but, we have to prove this to the Captain.."

"I know," Olivia frowned. She knew that if she had told Cragen what she had done he would have her ass so she figured she would speak to Kathy the next day and see if she found anything that didn't add up.

"Let's go back to the precinct," Fin said, "It's not busy and we are all gonna play a round of poker. Well, everyone except Rollins. She went home for the night."

Olivia nodded her head understanding why Amanda had left and told Fin she would meet him back at the precinct.

"Come on Liv," Munch said from the table, "As bad as Amaro is playing you could win a lot of money."

Olivia laughed but stopped her self when she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. Her vision started to go blurry and she felt like the room as spinning.

"Liv?" Fin asked from behind her, "Are you okay?"

"No," was all she could manage before she fell to the ground.

"Call a bus!" Cragen yelled jumping up from his chair and rushing to Olivia's side.

Olivia had woken up somewhat in the ambulance and was delirious. Cragen had rode with her and couldn't piece together anything she was saying.

"Bread… Kathy… Not... Elliot," she slurred.

"What's wrong with her?" Cragen demanded.

"By the looks of her veins I'd say she is severely dehydrated but, I don't think that's all."

Cragen let out a sigh and took hold of Olivia's hand until they arrived at the hospital.

A few hours had passed and all the guys from the precinct were sitting in Olivia's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. She started moving around and finally opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked placing a hand on her head.

Cragen stood up from his chair and walked over to her bedside taking her hand, "You were severely dehydrated. You passed out at the precinct and the doctor said you didn't have any food in your system which means that you haven't eaten in at least three days."

Olivia closed her eyes not wanting to hear anymore, "Cap, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Liv," he said sincerely, "Just rest so the doctors can release you tomorrow."

She nodded and closed her eyes again drifting back into the land of sleep. Since Amaro and Fin knew that Olivia would be okay they decided to head home for the night an promise themselves to come back the next morning. Cragen stayed sitting in the room with her all night holding her hand.

"One of my detectives already left," Cragen said into the air, "Please don't let this one leave."

He felt a slight squeeze on his hand and looked up to see Olivia's staring him in the eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Cap."

He let out a sigh of relief hearing her say that because he knew at that moment that she was still the same Badass Benson.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia was now out of the hospital and Cragen let her come back to work because he wanted to keep a close eye on her. He knew the whole Elliot ordeal was always on her mind and he didn't want another mishap.

"Liv," Cragen said finishing off his stick of licorice, "Since you already talked to Kathy once I'm going to have Fin go. That way she won't get suspicious of anything."

Olivia was going to argue but then reasoned that it was for the best, "Sounds good Cap."

"Don't worry Liv," Fin said standing from his desk, "I'll tell you everything when I get back."

When Fin arrived at Kathy's house he didn't have a problem with talking to her. He didn't have any personal relationship with her and he didn't have nothing against her so he figured it would be an easy question process.

"I'm Detective Tutuola," he said when she opened the door, "I'm just here to ask you a few questions about your husband. Elliot."

Fin saw that Kathy's eyes darted to floor as soon as he had said husband. "Come in." He followed her to the kitchen table where they sat on opposite sides and started talking.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"September 20th," Kathy replied, "He said he was on his way to Olivia's house."

"Are you sure about?"

"Positive," Kathy spat, "What's with the third degree?"

"Nothing ma'am," Fin smiled, "We are just trying to get to the bottom of this."

Kathy rolled her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Fin. He just kept asking more questions, "Do you know a Hilary McEntire?"

"No," Kathy lied, "We are done here."

Fin knew she was lying for the simple fact that he had saw them in the bakery the night before. He didn't say anything though he simply walked out of the building to call Olivia.

"Yeah Fin?"

"I asked Kathy about Hilary," he said climbing into his car, "She said no and told me to get out."

"I don't know why Kathy would lie about this. He is still her husband." Olivia was staring at her computer screen in front of her while Fin was telling her how the questioning went when Olivia started to remember something. It was a conversation she had with Kathy a few months ago.

_"Kathy?" Olivia had just walked into the bullpen and saw Kathy standing near Elliot's desk patiently._

_ "Hi Olivia," she had said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_ Olivia was confused as to why Kathy would want to talk to her but she had said yes, "What is it?"_

_ "I don't want to sound like the bad person here but, uh, I… are you sleeping with my husband?"_

_ "What?" Olivia was shocked at what she had asked, "Kathy, no. Elliot and I are just work partners. I can assure you we haven't done anything and I would never do that!"_

_ Kathy sighed, "That's good because if he did that to me I would have to kill him."_

_ Olivia laughed figuring that Kathy was trying to lighten the mood but Kathy said, "I'm serious."_

"Wait a minute, Fin, I think Kathy did something. What if Elliot really did tell her he was going to my house. She would have been angry. She wouldn't have just let him walk out like that. That's why the security tape from that day is missing. Elliot really was on his way to my house but, Hilary stopped him." Olivia was getting worried now. The fact that Elliot could be dead hadn't registered in her mind until now.

"Whoa, Liv, slow down. We don't know for sure that that happened."

"We don't know for sure it didn't either." Olivia hung up the phone and rushed to the elevator leaving her jacket behind. She jumped into the squad car turning the siren on and pulled out into the traffic of Manhattan. She had one destination in her mind where she was going and at that moment it was the only thing that mattered.

**Reviews are always appreciated **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jensenisahottie- Thank you! You're review made my week.**

"Kathy!" Olivia yelled as she banged on her door, "Open the damn door!"

There was no response but Olivia could hear footsteps inside. She didn't have the patience to play games so she stepped back from the door and counted to three in her head. She ran to the door shoulder first busting it open. Kathy was standing in the hallway staring at Olivia in shock.

"What did you do Kathy?" Olivia hollered, "What did you do to Elliot? Don't lie!"

"Olivia!" Kathy yelled into her face, "Calm down!"

"Where is he Kathy?"  
"Olivia listen," Kathy said lowering her voice, "I lied before. I know who Hilary McEntire is. We used to go to high school together."

"So you called her to get help killing your husband?"

"No!" Kathy cried, "I wouldn't do that! I love Elliot!"

"Then why were you talking to her that night at the bakery?" Olivia asked pinning Kathy against the wall.

"She asked me to come," Kathy answered honestly, "What were you doing spying on us?"

"Not as dumb as New York thinks huh?"

"Olivia, we were talking about sports."

Olivia was started to get even more angry that Kathy had an answer for everything she said. She could feel her blood boiling and she didn't want to do anything irrational. "When Detective Tutuola asked you if you knew Hilary, why did you lie?"

"She told me to," Kathy answered, "She told me that if the cops ever asked about her to say I didn't know her unless I wanted to get in trouble."

"Why do you think she would say something like that?" Olivia asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I never really thought about it."

Olivia sighed and turned her head to get Kathy out of her view, "Where does Hilary live?"

"I don't know," Kathy retorted, "All I know is she lives near Central Park."

Olivia nodded her head and backed away from Kathy letting Kathy come off the wall, "Sorry about your door," she said walking off.

"Captain," Olivia said breathing heavily into her phone, "We need to canvas all the apartments near Central Park."

"Olivia we can't canvas all of those apartments. We need to narrow it down. Please don't tell me you beat somebody up to get that information."

"Nope," she said honestly, "I just broke a door."

Cragen sighed, "Come back to the precinct. We need to work on narrowing it down."

"Elliot's out there," Olivia said, "He's out there somewhere waiting for us to find him."  
"Elliot's a big man Liv," Cragen said, "I'm sure he isn't going anywhere without a fight. So, get back to the precinct so we can try to find where Hilary lives."

"Yeah, okay." Olivia hung up the phone and turned her car on. She was going to head back to the precinct when she saw Alex's car drive past. She looked inside and saw someone she didn't expect to see in the car with her. Hilary.

"What the hell?" she asked herself. She decided she would follow Alex and Hilary to see where they were going. She followed them all the way to Central Park where Alex pulled up in front of an apartment building and watched them get out of the car. Olivia got out of her car and walked into the apartment building careful that she wouldn't get caught. She watched them through the door and saw them walk into a building on the bottom floor. They knocked first and somebody answered but she couldn't make out who it was. She knew she had to call Cragen again so she took out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Captain," Olivia said, "I was going to come back to the precinct when I saw Alex drive by. Hilary was in the car with her so, I followed them to this apartment by Central Park. They knocked on the door first but, they went in together. You have to get down here."

"I'm on my way," Cragen said standing up from his chair, "Don't get caught until Fin and I arrive."

"Got it." Olivia hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket peaking through the window of the door again making sure they didn't leave the apartment. She waited not so patiently for Cragen and Fin to arrive.

"Which one?" Cragen asked walking up to the apartment building.

"First one on the left," Olivia replied following behind him.

They stopped in front of the door and listened for a second to see if they could hear anything. It was silent so Cragen knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" an unfamiliar voice from inside asked.

"NYPD! Open up!"

Nobody answered the door and suddenly they heard yelling from inside. The there was a loud bang, "Gunshots," Fin stated.

"Somebody call for backup," Cragen instructed.

Olivia called for back up while Fin took his gun out of his holster and got it in position. Cragen took responsibility into his hands and busted the door open with a kick of his foot. "Search it," he demanded.

Fin took the left side of the apartment and Cragen took they right until they ended right back up in the middle, "Clear."

"Where the hell did they go?" Fin questioned.

"I don't know," Cragen said, "Let's go tell Liv."

They walked out of the apartment but stopped just before they reached the door. There was a picture taped on the wall with Hilary and Elliot. He was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth and what looked like cut slashes on his chest. The only clothes he had on was his boxers. Cragen ripped the picture off of the wall and looked at the back of it.

"It says, good luck finding him. You might want to start looking for Alex too," Cragen read.

Fin sighed and scratched his head, "Liv's not going to take this well."

Cragen just shook his head, "You want to tell her or should I?"

"I will," Fin said, "Let's get back to the precinct first."

**I don't like this Hilary person… Who else is with me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! They mean so so much! I'm glad you like it so far and I hope you continue to like it!**

"Liv, we need to talk," Fin said once they got back to the precinct.

"Alright, shoot," she said standing in front of him.

"When we turned to leave the apartment, we saw something taped to the wall," Fin started, "It was a picture."

"Of what?"

"Elliot." He pulled the picture out of his pocket and placed it in Olivia's hand, "They have Alex too."

Olivia looked at the picture only for a split second before she had to turn away, "I can't believe this."

"For what it's worth we will find him Liv," Fin said wrapping his arms around her for a hug, "We will find both of them. Don't give up yet."

Olivia felt her body relax while she was under the embrace of Fin's hug. She felt safe and she could feel her worries just melting away. "It's like everyone I love is disappearing."

"You still have me," he whispered.

Olivia nodded and then leaned away from him when she heard footsteps walking into the precinct. She turned around to see Morales standing there with a laptop in his hands. "I think you guys need to see this."

Olivia and Fin walked over to Olivia's desk where Morales sat the laptop down and pulled a screen up, "This call came in to 911 but something stopped it from reaching the lines. My laptop picked it up with this new software I'm trying out. The call came from Alex's cell phone and she never hung up."

"What does that mean?" Fin asked taking the words right out of Olivia's mouth.

"It means that if I make some adjustments," he started playing around with keys and buttons and then a sound came up through the speakers, "We should be able to hear what's going on."

_"Olivia's going to pay. She doesn't deserve either one of you. How could you do such a thing to me Elliot? Our love was profound."_

_ "I love my wife."_

_ "I'll bet you do," Hilary sneered._

Fin and Olivia could make out what they were saying for awhile until things got fuzzy. Then they heard a voice come in loud and clear, "Hey Olivia. I know you're listening. Sucks to be you. I wouldn't spend too much time thinking about who's going to disappear next." Then the line went silent.

"We lost connection," Morales said, "She hung up the phone."

"She's targeting me," Olivia said quietly, "It's not them she's after. It's me."

"Liv," Fin said, "We will find them."

"No," she shook her head, "I can't… I can't handle this."  
"Liv!" Fin hollered following her into the cribs. She sat down on one of the beds and buried her face in her hands to hide the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Oh Liv," he said in a soothing voice, "Talk to me." He sat down on the bed next to Olivia and placed a piece of hair behind her ear, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," she said through her tears, "I just can't."

"We are going to find them Olivia, I won't stop until we do."

"I'm never giving up on this," she said looking him in the eyes, "Not until I find them."

"I'll be by your side the whole time," he smiled.

Olivia took in a deep breath and let it all out with Fin by her side and then they stood up and walked back into the bullpen together to see if they could get any finger prints from the picture.

"Any hits?" she asked Melinda.

"Sorry," Melinda replied, "The only prints that match are Elliot's."

"Thanks Melinda." Olivia was just about to walk away when Melinda stopped her, "There is something else though."

"What is that?" Olivia asked hoping for some good news.

"The background in the picture," Melinda stated, "It's not a basement."

"Well what is it?"

"This picture was edited electronically, if you remove the edited background, you get the real background which is a kitchen." Melinda explained how the software worked and removed the fake background so they could see the real one. "Look familiar?"

Olivia was shocked, "That's my kitchen," she said shakily.

"Liv, when was the last time you were home?" Fin asked.

"I haven't been home in three days."

"That means that Elliot is still alive," Melinda said, "The cut marks on his chest are also superficial. It doesn't look like he has been harmed."

This news was somewhat a relief to Olivia but, she couldn't believe they had been to her apartment. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had been there, "No I can't go home."

"Let's tell Cragen so we can search the place and you can stay at my house until this all over," Fin suggested, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks Fin."

Melinda knew how much Fin had loved Olivia and she was the only one that knew. Fin never expressed his self before because he knew Elliot would kick his ass but, now Elliot was gone and Olivia needed someone to lean on. He thought about telling her he had feelings for her but, he knew it wasn't the right time so he would have to wait.

When Olivia and Cragen arrived at Olivia's apartment CSU was already there and had started taking action. They explained to Olivia that her house was trashed before they had arrived. All of her pictures were shattered on the ground and her drawers had been ripped out and clothes was strewn everywhere. "Whoever did this left a note for you," one of the men said.

"We know who did this," Olivia spat, "We just need proof."

"Whoever did this left you something in the kitchen," the man said again. He walked into the kitchen with Olivia following him and pointed to the three bottles of vodka that were sitting perfectly aligned on the counter. "There's a note."

Olivia picked up the piece of paper and started reading out loud so Cragen, who was standing in the doorway, could hear. "Remember when your mother threw vodka bottles at you when you were sixteen? That's how Elliot's going to suffer, broken pieces of one of your vodka bottles."

Olivia looked up from the note with tears in her eyes, "Captain…"

"You don't have to say anything Liv," Cragen said, "I know."

Cragen wrapped his arms around Olivia for a hug and then walked her outside of her apartment. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm afraid I'm not," she said with a crack in her voice.

"We are going to find Hilary just like we do with all the other perps," Cragen said trying his best to give her some reassurance, "You have the highest closure rate in the city as a detective."

"That's because Elliot was my partner," she said quietly.

"You are the best with or without Elliot by your side," Cragen said to her, "You need to see that."

Olivia didn't say anything but kept quiet and kept staring at the ground in front of her, "Olivia, I want you to talk to Huang today before you leave."

"I'm fine." She knew it was a lie but she really didn't feel like talking to anybody.

"It's not up for negotiation."

**I'm not sure if this story is going to end up E/O, or F/O, or maybe even F/E. Kidding, on that last part. Gotta have a sense of humor!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Majority rules and well… majority had a very specific love interest showing in the reviews. Speaking of, I can't thank you enough for the reviews and on this story and the people who follow it! It means a lot! Enjoy!**

"I know you would rather be somewhere else Olivia, anywhere else," George said staring into Olivia's eyes, "But, the sooner you talk the sooner we can be finished."

"What do you want to know?" Olivia was fumbling with her water bottle that was half way empty trying to take her mind off of everything when Huang kept talking to her.

"Olivia, why do you think this case is getting to you?"

"Why?" Olivia spat, obviously annoyed, "Because they broke into my apartment! Hilary kidnapped two of my closest friends! Why wouldn't it get to me?"

"Before all of this happened," Huang said ignoring her question, "Why was it a big deal that Elliot was missing? He left for a reason."

Olivia stopped making crinkle sounds with her water bottle and looked to the ground, "Elliot was my partner for thirteen years. That's friendship."

"It was more than that Olivia and you know it."

"What do I need to say to leave here?" Olivia yelled standing up, "Do I need to say that I love Elliot and I would rather die than live without him? Do I need to say that I'm scared whoever has him is going to kill him? Is that what you want me to say?"

Huang didn't say anything seeing the look on Olivia's face. He could tell that she was angry and upset all at the same time. Olivia knew that she needed to sit back down and finish the session so she gathered her thoughts and sat back down on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Huang said giving her a small smile, "You can't let this case get to you. You have to think of it as any other case. If you do that then chances are you will be more focused and you will be able to nail the bad guy. You just can't give up."

"I'm never giving up," Olivia said quietly, "I don't know why people keep thinking I am. Didn't you hear what I said? I said that I loved him. I still do. When he left he broke my heart and I had to hear it from Cragen that he wasn't coming back. I had to clean out his desk and look at all of his pictures remembering every good time we spent together. I did it, because I love him."

"Tell me something Olivia," Huang said changing the subject lightly, "At first, where did you think Elliot went?"

"I thought he went home," Olivia answered honestly, "To be with his wife."

"His wife," Huang reminded, "Are you and Kathy on good terms?"

"I've never had a problem with Kathy," Olivia said, "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yeah," Olivia said angrily, "I'm saying that I don't want to be that filthy whore who ruins a perfect marriage." It was the first time she had admitted that to anyone. It was the first time she had even admitted it to herself.

"What was going through your mind when Kathy told you that Elliot was on his way to your house?"

"I was thinking that maybe he finally grew a pair and wanted to talk to me about why he just ran out," Olivia answered taking a sip of water.

"So you didn't think he was going to come over and admit his love to you?"

"No," Olivia laughed, "Don't you get it? Elliot doesn't love me. He has made it clear so many times. He loved his job and he loves his wife. What I think doesn't matter. What matters is we go out there, and find him so his wife can sleep at night!"

George smiled feeling accomplished. This had been his plan the whole time, "Now you can go and finish the job."

"What?" Olivia was confused.

"You just admitted that there was nothing between you and Elliot. The feeling wasn't mutual, so now you can finish the job."

"I don't understand."

"You aren't doing this for yourself anymore Liv," Huang explained, "You're doing it for Kathy."

Now she understood why George had asked all his silly questions and why he pushed that she answer them. She worked her best when she was working for others because she cared about others more than herself. At first she was only looking for Elliot for herself, but now she was looking for a father, and a husband, and working for a wife and children.

"Thanks George," Olivia smiled as she made her way out of his office.

"Anytime."

Olivia rushed her way downstairs bumping into Detective Amaro on the way and quickly apologizing. She pushed the door of Cragen's office open and let her breath catch up to her before saying, "I need to go to my apartment. Everybody leaves something behind and we just haven't found it yet."

"Liv," Cragen sighed motioning her to sit down, "CSU went over your whole apartment. There were no unusual fibers, no fingerprints, no DNA that wasn't yours."

"Did they tell you no fingerprints or did they tell you they didn't find any fingerprints that weren't mine?"

"They said no fingerprints," Cragen answered.

"Elliot has been in my apartment before," Olivia stated, "He knows enough about it to leave something."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you give me a ride to my apartment?"

Cragen nodded and grabbed his keys from his locked drawer of his desk. They rode the thirty minutes to Olivia's apartment under the moonlight in the nighttime traffic that New York had to offer. When they got there Olivia was the first one inside turning on the black light that she had brought with her. She motioned her hand up and down every spot of the walls carefully. She didn't know what she was looking for but she was determined to find something.

"Nothing," she sighed flipping the black light off and turning the living room light on.

"CSU said the room that had the most damage was the kitchen," Cragen said, "Maybe we should look in there."

They walked into the kitchen and looked for things that seemed out of place or odd. "Where's a place that Elliot would think of?" Cragen asked.

"Every time he would come over he would interrogate me on why my fridge was always empty," Olivia answered walking closer to the fridge. She opened it up to find a necklace inside.

"This is Elliot's dog tag," Olivia said fingering the necklace, "His kids put their money together and got it for him for his birthday two years ago."

"Why would he leave it here?" Cragen asked, "Think about it."

Olivia tried thinking of why Elliot would leave the necklace. He wouldn't leave it for no reason, especially if he left it in the fridge. "He uh, he told me that his kids, they uh, they got it from Kathy's favorite jewelry store."

"What store is that?"

"I don't know," Olivia sighed.

"Do you have Kathy's number?"

"I busted down her door Captain, I doubt she's going to answer my call."

"Then I'll call. Give me her number."

Olivia took her cell phone out of her pocket and searched for Kathy's number under her contact list. When she found it she handed her phone to Cragen so he could type in the numbers. "Hi, Kathy. This is Captain Don Cragen. It's urgent that you tell me what your favorite jewelry store is."

_"Uh.. Why?"_

"Mrs. Stabler," Cragen said, "This is very crucial that we know the name of your favorite jewelry store. It could help us in finding Elliot."

_"It's a small jewelry store in the back of the mall," Kathy explained, "Bloomingdales."_

"Thank you," Cragen said before hanging up.

"Her favorite jewelry store is in Bloomingdales," Cragen stated turning his attention back toward Olivia who was still staring at the necklace.

"What does Bloomingdales have to do with anything?" Olivia questioned, "You can't exactly hide two people in the mall."

"No," Cragen said shaking his head, "They aren't in the mall. Remember the first fight you and Elliot ever had?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, "How could I forget?"

"He told you that he used to have a friend who lived on Bloomingdales so, he knew more about the area than you," Cragen explained, "We need to search that area."

"Bloomingdales street isn't even in New York! It's in Rhode Island!"

"We can get something to eat on the way."


	10. Chapter 10

"What if he isn't here?" Olivia asked Cragen in the car.

"Don't think like that," Cragen answered.

They had been driving for almost an hour and traffic was ridiculous. Cragen had stopped at a fast food place on the way hoping to get Olivia to eat but, she insisted she wasn't hungry. They rode in silence for most of the way until they arrived in the Bloomington Street area.

"That car," Olivia stated pointing out of the window to a red Sedan, "That car was the one in front of the bakery the night I went to check the security tapes."

"You what?" Cragen asked hearing about it for the first time.

"I… uh, we can talk about that later. That's Hilary's car!"

Cragen did a sharp U-turn in the middle of the road and pulled up behind the red car. "Let's check the car."

Olivia quickly unfastened her seat belt and jumped out of the car running to the Sedan. She peaked through the window looking for anything that could be of help to finding Elliot and Alex. She looked in all the windows starting from the front.

"Captain," Olivia said looking through the back window, "That's Alex's scarf. She wears it when she has a tough case." Cragen looked through the back window at the scarf Olivia had pointed out and sighed.

"It's got to be this house," he said pointing to the house that was to the left of them. He started walking up to the door but Olivia stopped him.

"Wait," she said, "We need a plan."

"We don't even know if he is here," Cragen said, "How can we have a plan?"

"Knock on the door and get whoever answers to talk. They don't know who you are so just make something up. I'm going to go around back and look around."

"Be careful Liv," Cragen warned.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I'm one of the best detectives."

Cragen walked up to the door and knocked twice before he got an answer, "Hello ma'am. I'm Don Cragen and I'm a detective with the Rode Island police and we are looking for a missing car."

"I'm sorry sir, but that car is mine," Hilary replied. She went to close the door but Cragen stopped her with his foot.

"Do you mind if I just take a look at your insurance?"  
Hilary sighed and looked back into the house a moment before replying, "Sure. Come on in."

Meanwhile out back, Olivia was snooping around the yard hoping to find Elliot and Alex. There weren't many places to look, just a small blue tarp with nothing under it but an old rusty lawnmower. She placed the tarp back down and stood up to look around when something caught her eye. It was a small window toward the bottom of the house that obviously led to a basement. She bent down to try and look through the window but something seemed to be in the way. A box maybe blocking the view.

"Damn," she said quietly to herself. She was about to get up when she heard shuffling coming from the other side of the window. She looked through it again and this time the box was gone and a familiar face was staring at her. "Alex," she whispered.

"Help," Alex mouthed.

Olivia nodded her head assuring her that she was going to get them out of there. She looked around the yard for something hard to break the window but there was nothing. She ran out front to the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a Louisville Slugger she knew Cragen kept for emergencies. She ran back around the house as fast as she could and told Alex to stand back. She slammed the slugger against the window once as hard as she could but, it didn't budge. She swung it again cracking the window a little bit and then again until it finally busted open.

"Liv," Alex cried, "You have to get us out of here. She's crazy!"

"Cragen is talking to her now," Olivia explained, "You have to climb out the window and go wait in the car out front."

Alex nodded understanding how dangerous the play could pan out. "Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked slightly worried.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "He's in the house somewhere. That's all I know."  
"Alright," Olivia nodded, "Go to the car. If you hear shots fired, call for back up."

Alex nodded climbing out of the window with the help of Olivia who was still outside of the house. When she saw that Alex had safely made it to the car she stuck both of her feet through the small window and jumped in.

"Elliot," she whispered hoping he was in hearing distance, "Elliot, where are you?"

The basement was cluttered with all sorts of junk and rusted things. There were old bikes without any tires and boxes with cobwebs all over them. She walked to the door of the basement and figured it was locked so she kicked it open, hoping Cragen would be able to cover for the loud sound.

"What was that?" Hilary asked upstairs.

"I didn't hear anything ma'am," Cragen said obviously lying.

Hilary rolled her eyes and continued to rummage through her kitchen looking for her insurance and registration to her car.

"Elliot," Olivia called again walking down the hallway at the top of the basement. "El, where are you?" She came to a room that was on the right side of the hall where the door was closed. She gently turned the knob finding that it was unlocked. "Oh, Elliot."

Elliot was tied up to a bed with duct tape covering his mouth and what looked like cut marks on his chest. The only thing that was covering him was his boxers. The rest of his body was exposed to everyone. She started walking closer to him preparing to untie him but Elliot was shaking his head vigorously.

"What do you think you are doing?" An unknown voice said from behind Olivia. She put her arms up in the air and locked eyes on Elliot. She slowly turned around with her hands raised.

"Who the hell are you?" Olivia asked furiously.

"Need to know," the woman spat, "I know who you are. Olivia Benson. You work at Manhattan Special Victims Unit and you have been partners with Elliot for twelve years."

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"You stole my husband from me!" the woman spat, "You locked him up for life! I couldn't let you end up with the man of your dreams. Or the woman for that matter. I'm not sure which side of the team you play for."

"I don't even know who your husband is," Olivia said calmly, "But I'm sure if he's in jail, he deserved it."

The woman shook her head and raised the gun that was in her hand to where it was pointing at Olivia. "Say goodbye Olivia."

The shot was heard in the living room by Cragen and he reacted by punching Hilary in the face knocking her unconscious. He ran looking in all the rooms for Olivia and then he found her.

Alex also heard the shots from outside and called 911 over the police radio like she was told. She hoped that Olivia and Cragen were safe.

"Alison?" Cragen asked stepping into the room. He remembered her from the case with her husband. He was charged with 42 counts of rape on little girls.

"She deserved it," Alison said dropping her gun to the floor. Cragen walked behind Alison and placed her into cuffs and then tended to Elliot untying him and ripping the tape off his face.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled rushing to her side.

"El…" she whispered.

"Olivia, hang on," he said, "Hang on."

Olivia was shot in the side and blood had quickly formed a puddle around her. Elliot was applying pressure to the wound but he didn't know how long she was going to last. "Olivia please," he begged, "You came all this way. Don't give up on me now. Just hang on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is fellow readers… The chapter I believe you have all been waiting for!**

"How is she?" Elliot asked as soon as he saw the doctor that had tended to Olivia.

"She lost a lot of blood," the doctor replied honestly, "She's in recovery now and we were able to get the bullet out. She should wake up soon."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course," the doctor answered, "Right this way."

Elliot followed the doctor to room 203 as did Cragen. Alex was waiting with Fin in the waiting room trying to get a hold of Kathy and tell her the news.

"She basically uncovered everything by herself," Cragen said to Elliot once they were in the room.

"I knew she would. She's a good detective," Elliot replied grabbing Olivia's hand.

"She almost lost it," Cragen kept on talking, "She worried herself sick over you."

"I can't apologize to her enough for that," Elliot said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Olivia started to stir in her bed and it didn't go unnoticed by Cragen and Elliot. "I'll give you two some time alone."

"Liv," Elliot whispered once Cragen was gone, "Liv, open your eyes for me."

Her eyes began fluttering and finally they opened staring Elliot in the face, "El?"

"You did it," he said with a tear escaping from his eye, "You saved me and Alex."

"Have you called Kathy?"

"Alex called her," Elliot explained, "Liv, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she asked with a weak voice.

"I love you," he said, "I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long but, I'm saying it now and I hope you feel the same way."

Elliot saw the tears form in her eyes and he reached to wipe them away, "I love you too."

"There's something else," Elliot smiled reaching to his back pocket, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh," Olivia gasped, "Elliot, you aren't even divorced from Kathy yet!"

"I know. Just think about it," he said.

"I don't have to," she smiled, "I love you. I'd be happy to marry you."

Elliot took the diamond ring out of the black velvet box and placed it on Olivia's left ring finger.

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

"You're beautiful." Elliot leaned over Olivia lying in the hospital bed and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "You need to rest. I'm going to tell everyone that you're okay."

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes trying to drift off to sleep. When she heard that Elliot had left she opened her eyes to admire the ring on her finger. She smiled to herself and finally let the sleep take over.

"How is she?" Fin asked standing up when he saw Elliot.

"She's good," Elliot smiled, "She just went back to sleep."

"That's good," Fin sighed sitting back down.

"Elliot!" Kathy shouted running in from the hospital doors. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist. "I've missed you so much. I was so worried."

"Kathy…"

"I know you didn't mean it," Kathy cried, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Kathy," Elliot said prying her off of him, "I did mean it. I love Olivia. I'm sorry."

Kathy just stood there in shock as did Fin who felt like punching something. He just shook his head and walked away.

"No," Kathy said crying, "You're lying."

"Kathy," Elliot said touching her on the shoulder, "I will always love you. You are the mother to my kids. You were my wife for 16 years."

"Call your kids," Kathy managed to say before walking away.

"Tough love," Alex said from her spot next to Cragen.

Just outside the hospital, Fin had called Melinda in search of some comfort. "Hey, Mel," he said, "It's me."

"Hey, did you tell her?" Melinda asked from the other side of the line.

"No," he sighed, "I realize that I love someone else more."

"Who is that?" Melinda asked with a smile forming on her face.

"You," he answered with a smile forming on his as well.

"I'll see you when you get back to Manhattan," Melinda said.

"Bye."

"So," Cragen said breaking the silence in the waiting room, "Who's going to stay with Liv tonight?"

"I think that's the fiancés job," Elliot said figuring it was as better time than any.

"What?" Alex squealed, "Are you serious?"

Elliot nodded his head, "I proposed as soon as she woke up."

"You know she might not remember that," Cragen said.

"I don't mind asking again," Elliot smiled.

"Are you crying?" Alex asked turning toward Cragen who had tears in his eyes.

"I always knew this day would come," he said through his tears, "I'm glad it finally happened."

"Thanks Captain," Elliot said.

"I'm happy for you and Liv," Fin said walking back into the waiting room, "Guess who else just got together."

"Who?" Alex asked demanding to know.

"Melinda and I," he answered sitting in a chair next to Elliot.

"That's great man," Elliot said.

"Congratulations," Cragen said.

"Everybody's coming out!" Alex smiled, "I guess now is a good time to say that Trevor and I have been dating for about a month now."

"Trevor Langan?" Fin questioned.

"None other," she answered. "We ran into each other after a particular hard case and we started talking," Alex began explaining, "We knew that we were the perfect match for each other after that."

"Looks like everyone's in a relationship but you Captain," Elliot teased.

"That's not true," he interjected, "Liz Donnelly and I are a thing."

Alex almost choked on her drink, "Well isn't this a TV moment?"

Everyone started laughing and then they got back to the reality of what had happened to all of them in the past week. Olivia had almost given up on herself and search for Elliot and she was determined to find him. Alex and Elliot were locked away in a house with crazy people and Elliot would never be able to tell anyone what happened to him down there. Cragen had to work with the newbies at the unit on rape cases and with Olivia and Fin on finding Elliot all on top of making sure Olivia was taking care of herself.

"Well," Cragen said, "It's getting late. Tell Liv she's being transferred to Mercy General tomorrow so she can be closer to home."

"Will do Captain," Elliot said.

They all said their goodbyes to each other and when everyone was gone Elliot headed back to Olivia's hospital room.

"I know you're asleep Liv," Elliot said playing with her hair, "I just need to say this. When I quit, a day didn't go by that I didn't think about you. I thought about everything we ever did together. From busting perps to late night coffees. I thought of every time we argued and when you went to Oregon. When you went undercover in Sealview… I realized that I couldn't wait anymore. I needed you. So I was on my way to your house. I hope you can forgive me for waiting so long. I know you said yes but, I just need you to know that I really do love you. More than anything in the world." He smiled to himself and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Don't ever leave me again," Olivia mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"I won't," he whispered, "Not ever."

**Tear! Don't worry… this isn't the end of the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and for those of you who continue to be haters, oh well. I really don't care. **

It was the middle of the night and Elliot was sprawled out on a small couch in Olivia's hospital room. The room was only lit by one light and the only sounds were the few nurses in the hallway talking. He was almost asleep when his cell phone stated buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID to see that it was Kathy. He sighed and answered the phone.

"El," Kathy said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah," Elliot agreed quietly, "We do. Look Kath, I hate myself for having to leave you but, you deserve someone who will love you unconditionally no matter what. There's no doubt that I love you but, it's just not the same love it was when we got married."

"I loved you Elliot," Kathy said through her tears, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," he sighed, "Because you deserve someone who isn't going to sleep with you and have thoughts about another woman."

"Are you telling me you were thinking about Olivia when we had sex?"

"No!" Elliot replied quickly, "That's not what I'm saying. If we would have stayed together… I'm afraid that's what it would come to and that isn't what I want. It's not what you deserve."

"You keep saying that Elliot," Kathy sighed.

"Look, it's late. You are probably exhausted. Get some sleep and we can meet up tomorrow and talk. Okay? I don't want to ague."

"Alright," she said reluctantly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he whispered before hanging up the phone.

Elliot laid back down and turned his phone off. He needed to get some sleep but his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Kathy and his kids. He couldn't help but think if he was doing the right thing. He did love Kathy, and that was something that would never change. He also loved Olivia and he didn't think that was going anywhere anytime soon either. "What did I do to deserve this?" Elliot asked into air. "I confess my sins every Sunday. I put rapists away. I've always tried to be loyal. Why can't you just cut me some slack?"

He sighed realizing nobody was going to answer him. In that moment he started to doubt his faith a little bit but soon pushed the thought out of his head as sleep took over his body.

The next morning Olivia woke up fairly early and was feeling sore from the surgery. She sat up in h bed as best she could and smiled when she saw Elliot snoring on the couch and covered up with his jacket. She then remembered that Elliot had proposed and she looked to her finger to admire the ring.

"What the-?" Her ring was gone. She tried to remember if she had taken it off and put it somewhere but she didn't remember doing anything of the sort. She then started to wonder if she had dreamt it all. She sighed and rested her head back against her pillow waiting for Elliot to wake up.

"Good morning," Elliot said when he finally woke up, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she lied. She wanted to ask him about the ring so badly but she couldn't work up the nerve.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Elliot asked sitting up on the couch, "I have to run somewhere real quick and then I can bring you back something if you'd like."

"That's okay," Olivia said messing with her hair, "Alex is bringing me donuts as soon as they switch me to Mercy."

"Well, uh, I hate to wake up and leave but, I have some errands to run. I'll stop by Mercy tonight after your visitors have left okay?" He stood up and stretched wiping the sleepiness that dwelled in his eyes and put his jacket on.

"See ya," Olivia said as she watched him walk out of the door. She sighed desperately wanting someone to walk in the door so she wouldn't have to be alone.

"Liv?" a familiar voice asked from the hallway. It was Melinda.

"Come in," Olivia said glad that her wish had been granted.

"How are you feeling?" Melinda walked next to the hospital bed and took a seat in the green vinyl chair that she was sure had a million germs just lingering around on it.

"A little sore," she answered honestly. "Mel, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I think Elliot propose to me," she blurted. "He gave me a ring and everything and this morning I woke up and it was gone."

Melinda knew that Elliot had proposed because Fin told her the news the night before. She also knew that Elliot was going to see Kathy because she had ran into him on her way to Olivia's room.

"Liv, I… um, Did you ask Elliot about it?"

"No," Olivia answered, "I didn't want to sound stupid incase it was all a dream."

"Elliot proposed Liv," Melinda said honestly, "Maybe you should ask him about the ring."

Olivia went to slam her fist against the bedding but quickly stopped when the pain shot through he body making her wince.

"Woah, take it easy," Melinda instructed. "I'm sure it's no big deal."

"It is to me," Olivia whispered as she brought her hand to her side hoping to ease some of the pain.

XXX

Elliot fumbled with the velvet box in his pocket as he waited impatiently at the Bistro where he was supposed to be meeting Kathy. She should have showed up an hour ago but there was still no sign of her. He was just about to leave when she waltzed in through the door.

"Sorry," she said hastily, "Figured since you are divorcing m you could wait an hour."

Elliot didn't say anything and just took a drink of his sweet tea waiting for Kathy to start the conversation.

"Do you really still love me Elliot?" Kathy asked with her eyes boring into Elliot's.

"Of course," Elliot answered honestly, "I told you that."

"Then don't do this. Please," she begged, "Just give it a chance. We can work through it. We always do."

"That's just it Kathy," Elliot said getting slightly agitated, "We always argue. A day doesn't go by where we don't get in an argument over petty little things. We have tried to stop it. I even did couples counseling!"

"One more chance," Kathy said again, "Please."

**Uh oh. *Some men should make up their minds. ;)***


	13. Chapter 13

**Have you played who's better for Benson on NBC's website? I have!**

Melinda had rode with Olivia in the ambulance to Mercy because she wanted Olivia to feel comfortable. After hearing the news that Elliot did really propose, Olivia didn't feel much for talking. They rode the whole ride back to Manhattan quietly. Olivia didn't even yell at the EMT when he accidentally pulled her IV out.

"You doing okay?" Melinda asked once Olivia was situated into a private room.

"Yeah. Could you do me a favor?" Olivia asked, "Could you hand me my cell phone? It's in that bag over there." She pointed to a brown paper sack sitting in a chair that contained a fresh pair of clothes and her cell phone.

"Here you go," Melinda said handing her the phone.

Olivia unlocked the screen on her phone and started texting Elliot. "Hey. We need to talk," she typed.

"Are you texting Elliot?" Melinda asked from her spot next to the hospital bed.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "I just want to know if he took the ring. What if I lost it or something?"

"I'm sure you didn't lose it," Melinda comforted.

"Who's that?" Kathy asked when she saw that Elliot was reading a text.

"Olivia," he answered honestly.

Kathy rolled her eyes, "You know what? I don't want to argue either. Go be with her. Lord knows she's had a crappy life and I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me."

"That's the thing!" Elliot hollered, "I o love you Kathy! I love you."

Kathy blinked her tears back not understanding what he was talking about. "I love you," he said again, "I just can't be with you. It's not going to work. That doesn't mean I want us to never see each other or not be friends."

"Friends?" Kathy asked finishing off the soda she had ordered, "You mean that?"

"Of course," Elliot said in a sincere voice.

"Go see Liv," Kathy said placing her money on the table, "She makes you happy."

Elliot and Kathy both stood up and Elliot reached his arms out to offer her a hug. She gladly accepted and even though she was furious at Olivia, she couldn't blame Elliot for wanting to leave. Their marriage hadn't exactly been perfect.

Back at the hospital, Olivia was happily distracted with the company she had. Alex had came by with glazed donuts and that was something Olivia had been craving. Cragen was there explaining to Olivia that she would have to be on desk duty until her wound healed and Fin and Melinda were there making googly eyes with each other from across the room.

"Have you two done it yet?" Olivia asked making the room fall silent.

"Liv!" Alex said playfully hitting her on the arm.

"What?" she asked innocently, "Just making conversation."

"Have you and Elliot done it yet?" Melinda asked laughing.

Before Olivia had the chance to answer Elliot came waltzing in. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the question. "Gee, Melinda," he said with his cheeks flushing a crimson red, "Where did that come from?"

Olivia was starting to tense up from the embarrassment, "She was joking."

"Obviously," Elliot laughed walking up to her and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Well," Cragen said, "I better get back to the precinct. Get better Liv." He gave her a fatherly hug before leaving as well as Fin and Melinda.

"I should be going to," Alex said sensing that Olivia wanted to be alone with Elliot, "Bye Liv. Bye El."

"So," Elliot said feeling awkward, "You wanted to talk?"

Olivia sighed and looked down at her hands which were unconsciously fumbling with a loose piece of thread on the blanket, "Yeah. I think I lost the ring you gave me…" Her voice showed that she was upset about it and so did her face but Elliot started laughing.

"You're laughing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he said through his chuckles, "I'm laughing."

"Why?" she asked feeling slightly agitated.

Elliot reached to his jacket pocket and pulled out the velvet box once again, "Because. I took the ring off while you were sleeping because I didn't know if you would remember and I wanted it to be a special moment."

Olivia felt immediate relief, "Stabler!"

"I'm sorry," he said still laughing.

She reached for her pillow and threw it at him hitting him in the chest and realizing she shouldn't have. The pain shot through her body again making her wince.

"You okay?" Elliot asked quickly turning serious.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm okay."

"Good," he said. He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee.

"El…" she said staring at him, "What are you doing?"

"Olivia Marie Benson," Elliot said ignoring her question, "Will you marry me?"

She could feel the tears burning her eyes. Happy tears. "Yes!" Elliot stood back up an took the ring out of the box placing it on Olivia's ring finger once again. Then he leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a kiss full of passion that both of them could feel.

"I love you," Olivia whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," he said back.

"I bet Kathy wants to kill me," Olivia said when Elliot pulled away.

"Well," Elliot said playfully, "Yeah."

Olivia sighed, "I didn't want to be the reason your marriage ended."

"Liv," Elliot said climbing onto the bed next to her, "You aren't. I love Kathy and I always will but, it just isn't the same kind of love that it used to be. We were going to get a divorce sooner or later with or without you." He reached up to her hair and stated playing with it like he knew she liked.

"That doesn't make me feel better," she said looking into his eyes. "I bet your kids hate me too."

"I bet you're wrong," Elliot said trying to comfort her.

"Why wouldn't they hate me? I'm always going to be the other woman to them."

'Liv," Elliot whispered into her ear, "Stop it. You are worrying yourself over nothing. I love you and my kids know that Kathy and I divorcing is the best thing."

"That doesn't mean they have to like me," Olivia said sadly.

"Olivia," he said again, "Please stop worrying. Let's just enjoy the moment together. It's the first time we have actually been together and able to show affection. We are lying together in a bed. Just us, with nobody going to interrupt because of a case."

This made Olivia smile, "You're right. Let's just enjoy the moment."


	14. Chapter 14

** To 'guest': You are a pathetic. Grow up. If you don't like someone, don't read a story clearly based about them.**

** To all else: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Glad you like it!**

Olivia was released two days later from the hospital and was told to take it easy. Elliot had assured the doctor that she wouldn't be doing anything but lying in be for the next few days which made Olivia smile.

"Ready?" he asked with her bag in his hand and her in the wheelchair.

"Yes," she answered, "This wheelchair makes me uncomfortable."

Elliot patted her on the shoulder and the nurse said, "Sorry, it's just procedure."

Elliot wheeled her all the way to his car which was parked right out front of the doors and helped her climb in.

"Thank you," Olivia said to the nurse before shutting the door.

* * *

"What am I going to do in bed for three days?" Olivia asked, "I'm going to be bored out of my mind!"

"No you won't," Elliot smiled climbing in bed next to her, "You have me. And I also rented a whole bunch of movies from the video store. I figured we could have date night in doors."

"Date night?" Olivia laugh, "We are engaged and having a date night. I like it."

"But," Elliot interrupted, "Before that, I invited my kids over so I could break it to them. I hope you don't mind."

This brought a frown to Olivia's face. "I just don't want them to hate me."

"They won't," Elliot whispered in her ear. His warm breath made shivers send down her spine giving her goose bumps.

"I hope not," she sighed.

They laid in bed together for a few minutes just tangled in each other's arms. Elliot was tracing his fingers up and down her arm making her finally feel loved. She didn't want him to stop but, then there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably them," he said going to answer it.

"Dad!" Lizzie said throwing herself around Elliot for a hug. Kathleen, Dickie, and Eli, and Maureen all followed her lead by joining in creating a group hug.

"I missed you Dad," Maureen said to him.

"I missed you guys too."

When everybody let go, Elliot offered them to sit on the couch because he had something to talk to them about.

"What is it?" Kathleen wondered.

"Well," Elliot began fumbling with his fingers, "You know that your mother and I aren't going to work out."

"We know," Dickie said with a sad smile.

"Well, uh, guys, Olivia and I are going to get married."

Silence. Nobody said a word. Elliot could tell by the look on their faces that they weren't too happy.

"What?" Maureen asked standing up from the couch, "How could you do this? How could she do this? Who does she think she is?"

"Maureen," Elliot said trying to keep his calm, "This isn't Olivia's fault so don't you dare blame her."

"Where is she?" Maureen asked looking around the house, "In her bedroom?"

Before Elliot could answer Maureen had made her way to Olivia's bedroom and stood in the doorway. "I thought you cared about us children," she said with her eyes turning pink, "I guess that was a lie because if you cared you wouldn't be doing this to us."

Olivia didn't say anything as Maureen stomped away followed by the rest of the kids but Kathleen.

"I guess they hate me now," Elliot said to Kathleen burying his face into his hands.

"I don't hate you," Kathleen whispered walking to his side, "I like Olivia and I love you. Don't give up on them. I'm sure they will come around."

"I better go talk to Liv," he said, "Will you wait here?"

She nodded and he made his way back to Olivia's bedroom hoping she hadn't heard anything. When he saw her his heart shattered. She had tears pouring out of her eyes and she wouldn't look him in the face.

"Liv," he said walking over to her, "I'm sorry."

"She's right," Olivia whispered through her tears, "How could I do this to them?"

"Liv," Kathleen said peering in the doorway, "Don't listen to Maureen. She hoped that Mom and Dad would get back together and that's the only reason she said those things. She will come around though. She likes you. She thinks you're a good person. I like you too."

"Thanks Kathleen," Olivia said with a small smile forced upon her face.

"Just focus on getting better," Kathleen said, "I'll talk to them." Before leaving she gave Olivia a hug and whispered some things to her that Elliot wished he had heard.

"What did she say?" he asked when she was gone.

"Nothing," Olivia answered with her tears still pouring.

Elliot felt like he was torn between two places. He loved his kids and he hated that they were angry at him for doing this to their family but, he loved Olivia and his kids should understand that he's happy with her. He grabbed her hand and held it tight after wiping her tears away, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love my kids too," he added.

"I love your kids too."

"Don't give up on them yet," he said quietly.

"I'm not a quitter." Elliot smiled to himself. This was the Olivia Benson he knew and loved.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Olivia woke up from a noise she thought she heard. When she listened for a few minutes and didn't hear it again she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the sound came again. "El," she said shaking him, "El, wake up."

"What is it?" he asked forcing his tired eyes open.

"I think someone's in here," she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

The noise came again and Elliot flung the covers off of him and grabbed Olivia's gun out of a drawer. "Stay here."

Elliot slowly and quietly walked into the living room with his gun in front of him, prepared to shoot an intruder. He flicked the light switch on in the living room and was shocked at who and what he saw


	15. Chapter 15

**Sarah501B- I'm not sure if I'm being too predictable with this story or you are just a smart guesser and wanted that to happen! **

"Please don't tell Olivia! It's suppose to be a surprise! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Maureen," Elliot said, "What are you doing?"

"I wasn't really mad earlier," she explained, "I mean, I was, but, not as mad as I showed and I'm definitely not blaming Olivia. I wanted to surprise her by hanging the banner that we all made."

Elliot smiled and in that moment he couldn't have been more proud of his kids, "I won't tell her," he said, "Thank you."

"Tell Olivia that I'm sorry," Maureen said before hugging him, "I'll see you guys later."

Maureen left quietly and Elliot went back into the bedroom after he admired what his kids had done. He put the gun back in the drawer and crawled under the covers.

"So?" Olivia questioned, "What the hell was it?"

"You'll see in the morning," he answered happily before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked herself. She looked over at Elliot and all she could see was the outline of his face in the dark but she smiled to herself. She had always imagined that someday Elliot would be lying next to her in bed when she went to sleep and it was happening. She scooted closer to him and nuzzled into his chest feeling safer than ever and falling back asleep.

The next morning Elliot made sure he was awake before Olivia because he wanted to see her face when she saw the banner. When he got up he decided he would cook a large breakfast and him and Olivia could spend the day together. He rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge and pulled together what he could to make the breakfast special. He made pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top and fried eggs along with the rest of the ham Olivia had.

Olivia could smell the food cooking from in her bedroom and woke up finding that Elliot wasn't in bed. She should have known he would cook breakfast and she couldn't wait to see what he had in store. She carefully got out of bed still feeling sore from the surgery and grabbed her robe off of a hanger. She slipped it on over her pajamas and then walked into the kitchen to give Elliot a good morning kiss.

"What's the special occasion?" she asked looking at what he had whipped up.

"What? I can't cook for my fiancé?"

"You can," she said, "But there's got to be a reason."

"Do you remember last night?" he asked pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"Yes."

"Take a look in the living room," he said. Olivia looked at him suspiciously but then walked into the living room stopping in awe. Elliot followed right behind her.

"El," she said with happy tears starting to from, "What is this?"

"My kids made it," he answered like the proud father that he was, "Maureen came to hang it up, "She said that she was sorry she said the things she said and she doesn't blame you."

Olivia turned her attention back to the banner that hung from wall to wall. It said 'Welcome to the family' in large blue letters and all the kids and signed it. "This means a lot."

"They like you Liv," Elliot said reaching his arm around her waist, "I knew they would."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek where she felt the prickles of his beard starting to grow, "You need to shave."

Elliot chuckled, "I haven't had the time this morning since I made you breakfast. Now let's go eat before it gets cold."

"I never even used this table," Olivia said once they were seated at the kitchen table. "Only once when Calvin was here."

"Well now you get to use it every night at dinner," Elliot said taking a bite of his pancake.

"I wonder when Cragen is going to let me come back to work," Olivia said after sipping her orange juice.

"Even when you o go back you'll be on desk duty," Elliot said, "He cares about you too much. Speaking of, how do you feel today?"

"It's still sore," she answered honestly, "But I'm a big girl. I can handle a little pain."

"Besides the point," Elliot said scooting his chair away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot came walking back into the kitchen with a bottle of ibuprofen in his hand. He took two out of the bottle, "Here. Take these, they will help."

"I don't need them," Olivia insisted, "I can handle it."

"It's just ibuprofen," Elliot said with his hand still in front of her, "It will help. Please take it."

Olivia huffed, "Fine."

"Now I see why when you get sick you stay sick for awhile," Elliot said putting the bottle back up, "You don't take anything for it."

Olivia popped the pills into her mouth an downed them with orange juice. "I don't take them because I don't want to get addicted."

"You won't," he said sitting back down, "It's not that kind of drug."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I know that El. I do, but my mom…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Liv," he said, "Just let me take care of you."

She offered him a smile and then they finished their breakfast and proceeded to the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, you pick."

Elliot picked out a comedy romance movie that he hoped Olivia would like and popped it into the DVD player. He sat back down on the couch and gestured for Olivia to snuggle close to him which she gladly did.

When the movie was halfway through Elliot looked down toward Olivia whose head was resting in his lap to see if she was even awake. To his surprise she was. "Do you like the movie?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"I know you," Elliot answered, "Now what is it?"

Olivia sighed sat up from her position in his lap to look him in the eyes, "I just… I don't know."  
"Liv," Elliot said sweetly, "You can talk to me. About anything."

"I know," she sadly smiled, "It's just… I feel bad."

"How?" Elliot asked getting worried.

"Not like that," she quickly added seeing the worry on his face, "I feel bad for Kathy…"

"Oh, Olivia," he said taking her hand in his, "Kathy understands. She's mad but, she understands."

"Yeah," Olivia said, "That may be true but, now she's all alone. I know what that's like."

"She has the kids," Elliot assured her.

"What about if she wakes up at night with a nightmare and she turns over for someone to comfort her but, then she remembers you're not there? You're with me."

"Why do you care?" Elliot asked. It may have came out harsher than he intended but he needed to know. She never showed a special interest in Kathy before.

"I know what it's like," she said again. "I just feel like the bad person here."

"You aren't," Elliot said, "I wish you'd understand that." Elliot leaned closer to her and she could feel him breathing on her which made her tense a little. Then he leaned in even closer and kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't hesitate in slipping in the tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love the reviews guys! (Nobody is on SVU Fanfic today because it's Tuesday. Love me a good dose of Elliot & Olivia! )**

It was Saturday afternoon and Elliot had left the house to spend some time with his kids. He was going to take them to ice-skating and then out to dinner. Olivia had plans in mind that didn't involve staying in bed any longer. As soon as Elliot left she jumped out of bed and began getting dressed. She wanted to wear something nice yet something wasn't to show-offy. She decided she would just wear jeans and a nice blouse. She brushed her hair and put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and headed outside. She hauled a cab and told the driver the destination.

When she arrived she paid the cab driver and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Kathy asked obviously surprised.

"I just wanted to talk," Olivia said.

"Come in," Kathy motioned. The two of them sat down on opposite ends of the couch facing each other while Olivia thought of the right words to say.

"I just feel like such a bad person," Olivia began, "I stole your husband from you and I just…"

"Olivia," Kathy said a little harsh, "Stop. I'm a big girl. Plus, I have a boyfriend."

This was news to Olivia. "Um, okay."

"Elliot really loves you and it's plainly clear. You guys don't have to sneak around anymore."

"Kathy, Elliot and I never did anything while you were still together," Olivia said defending herself, "You got to believe that."

"I do," Kathy said, "And I know. I'm just saying, it's done and over with. Go home. Enjoy being married."

Olivia shook her head and got up to leave. That hadn't gone how she had expected. She expected Kathy to yell and cuss and maybe even throw something at her. Olivia felt she had every right to do so. But, she didn't. She remained civilized and that was the least Olivia could ask. There was still a long while before Elliot would come back home and Olivia didn't want to sit at home doing nothing all day so she decided to go to the precinct and work on some paperwork.

Meanwhile, at the precinct, Elliot, his kids, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Alex, and Casey were scrambling around trying to prepare the place. They had shoved all of the desks onto one side of the room and covered them with plastic white table clothes. The kids were carrying in trays of cookies, punch, and other small snacks and placing them neatly around the table. Fin and Munch were hanging white lights up on the ceiling. Casey and Alex were blowing up balloons and Cragen was on look out for Olivia. Elliot was in Cragen's office thinking of how he was going to pull it all of.

"Hey, Elliot," Cragen said tapping on the door lightly.

"Yeah?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm nervous," he answered honestly. "What if she doesn't like it?"

"Elliot," Cragen smiled, "She will like it. She's Olivia Benson. The woman who has been crazy about you since day one. It doesn't matter how it's done just as long as it's done. She will love it and she will be surprised. She might even cry."

"Oh man," Elliot said sighing, "How much longer do you think she will stay in bed before she comes?"

Cragen turned to look out the window and then laughed, "I'd say about one minute."

Elliot quickly walked to the window and saw Olivia walking down the side walk just about to walk in the precinct doors. He rushed into the squad room and told everybody that she was coming. They all hurried to finish what they were doing before Elliot turned the lights off. The blinds were covered by black sheets and the only light left was from the white Christmas lights that were strung on the ceiling and along the walls.

Downstairs, Melinda was waiting just inside the door to greet Olivia. "Hey Liv," she said casually, "Glad to see you back."

"Thanks Melinda," Olivia smiled, "I'm just here to catch up on some paper work."

"Wait a minute," Melinda smiled barely able to contain her excitement, "I have a delivery for you."

"For me?" she asked curiously, "From who?"

Melinda grabbed the bouquet of white roses that were carefully placed in a vase sitting behind her. She handed it to Olivia and then handed her the card. "What in the world?" Olivia wondered. She opened up the card and read it out loud, _"Dear Liv, I knew you couldn't stay in bed all day. It's okay. I knew you would come. I hope you're finally happy. I love you. El."_

"What's going on?" Olivia asked after closing the card.

Melinda shrugged, "He just thought he would give you some flowers. Let's go head into the squad room."

Olivia was curious as to why Elliot delivered the roses to the precinct instead of just giving them to her at home but, she would ask him later. Right now, she had paperwork to catch up on. She followed Melinda into the elevator and the rode up to the squad room together.

"Why is it so dark up here?" Olivia asked when she first stepped out of the elevator.

"Wait," Melinda said grabbing Olivia's arm, "Before we go in there I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"Sure," Olivia said, "What is it?"

Melinda pulled her into the bathroom where the was a big white wedding dress hanging up on the wall. "Try this on for me," Melinda said.

"What?" Olivia laughed, "Why am I trying on a wedding dress for you? What's going on?"

"Please," Melinda begged.

Olivia shook her head playfully and sat the vase of flowers down gently on the floor. She took the dress off of the hanger and stepped into one of the stalls to get changed. "You owe me," she said.

Melinda just laughed, "Uh-huh."

After Olivia stepped into the dress she stepped out of the stall and had Melinda lace up the back. The dress was a pure white color and was strapless. The back laced up at the top of the corset and the bottom was a poofy train that had a hint of elegant sparkle.

"This dress is beautiful," Olivia said looking in the mirror, "Why am I trying this on for you again?"

"I just needed to see how it looked on someone," she lied, "Let's go show Casey. I think she's in the squad room right now."

"Wait," Olivia objected, "I'm not going in there like this! Do you know where we are? Melinda, what is going on?"

"Please," Melinda begged again, "Casey really wants to see the dress. I made her try it on too."

Olivia sighed and picked up the dress with her two hands so it wouldn't drag on the ground as she walked. Melinda picked the flowers up from inside the vase and handed them to her. "Might as well carry these."

Olivia gave her a funny look and grabbed them still walking down the hallway to the squad room where everybody was patiently waiting.

**Oooooooooo cliffhanger!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love reading all of your reviews! **

Olivia walked down the hall and turned the corner to the squad room where she stopped cold in her tracks, stunned. She took a look around and saw the children and her friends standing to the sides of a path of white rose petals leading to a handsome Elliot.

"Melinda," Olivia whispered shakily, "What is this?"

"Your wedding," Cragen answered stepping next to her.

She felt like she was going to faint. "What?"

"Elliot planned the whole thing," Cragen continued to say.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Olivia said with tears sparking in her eyes.

Melinda and Cragen both laughed at her sense of humor, "If you are ready," Cragen said, "I'd love to walk you down the aisle."

Olivia turned to look at him with her smile a mile wide and shook her head yes. She locked her arm around his and Cragen cued Casey to press play on the CD player. The song _Inside Your Heaven _by _Carrie Underwood _started playing and Olivia felt chills ride all over her body. They started walking down the aisle slowly and Olivia looked to her friends who were smiling and quietly cheering her on. When they came to the altar, Cragen took his place and Olivia walked over in front of Elliot. She took both of his hands in hers and stared into his gorgeous blue eyes.

The priest grabbed his bible and began by saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

Olivia wasn't really paying attention to what the priest was saying. All she could think about was how her life had changed before her eyes.

"Do you, Elliot Stabler," the priest said, "Take Olivia Benson to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Olivia Benson," he continued, "Take Elliot Stabler to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do."

Once the rings were placed on both of their fingers the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Here it was. The moment Olivia didn't want to wait for any longer. She leaned in to Elliot and tilted her head ever so slightly meeting his lips. From now on, they would always have each other. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer.

Everyone standing by and watching had fresh tears in their eyes. They were all so happy for Elliot and Olivia for finally tying the knot.

"I love you Liv," Elliot said as he pulled away from her.

"I love you too El."

A faster paced song started playing and Elliot swooped Olivia up in his arms and carried her back down the path of rose petals.

"You can go change now," he smiled, "We have a reception to get to."

Before she took off back to the bathroom to put her street clothes back on she grabbed Elliot by the hand and pulled him in for one more passionate kiss. "I couldn't be happier," she whispered into his ear.

"Me either," he smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing," Olivia said, "Tonight, I'm kicking your ass for surprising me." On that note, she turned to walk away leaving him shaking his head at her. He watched as his wife walked down the hallway with her perfect hair swaying beautifully and the sparkles that gave off the dress in the light.

Once Olivia had changed she walked back into the squad room to enjoy the reception. Everyone was dancing around and having a good time except for Dickie. He was standing against the wall by his self just watching everybody else have fun. Olivia noticed so she stopped her dance with Elliot and told him she would be right back.

"Hey Dickie," she said walking up to him, "You want to step outside with me for a minute?"

Dickie gave a slight nod of his and followed Olivia to the step just outside the precinct doors.

"What's up buddy?" she asked sitting down.

"I don' know," he sighed not looking at her, "I guess I just feel embarrassed."

"Why's that?"

"I thought that Mom and Dad would get back together," he answered softly, "I had hope."

"Don't be embarrassed," Olivia comforted, "I was the one wearing a sparkly dress."

Dickie offered a small laugh but still didn't look up at her. "You know, I don't want to take the place of your mom and I hate that I ruined your family."

"You didn't," Dickie said finally looking her in the eyes, "It was ruined a long time ago. If anything, you made it better. At least Dad's happy now."

Olivia smiled and wrapped an arm around him, "What do you say we go back in and enjoy the party?"

"There's one more thing," Dickie said, "Remember that one time I asked you if you ever slept with your partner?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "I didn't mean it. I was just angry and I knew Dad was listening."

"It's okay," Olivia said, "I didn't take it personal."

Dickie smiled and hugged Olivia before they walked back inside to join everyone else in eating cookies and dancing silly. The truth was, when Dickie said that to her, she had felt heartbroken. She didn't want Elliot's kids to think that their Dad was being unfaithful to their mom and he wasn't. She knew that her and Elliot hadn't done anything, but the accusation still stung. She would never admit that though.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked when Olivia returned.

She shook her head, "Let's just enjoy the dance."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. They held each other tightly and became mesmerized by the eyes each of them proudly sported. "Thank you," Olivia said after a moment of silence, "For everything."


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't worry, the story isn't over quite yet! There is also a sequel being conjured up and you will hear more about that at a later chapter!**

"Today was really great," Olivia said from her spot on the bed. She was still in her street clothes and Elliot was still wearing his tux. They were cuddled up with each other on top of the blankets and just talking about life in general.

"I'm glad you thought so," Elliot said playing with her hair, "I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't know if you wanted a fancy wedding," Elliot answered, "We never really talked about it."

"I love weddings," Olivia admitted, "Especially mine. You know, I never thought I would get to experience a day like this. A day were I would get married."

Elliot frowned and shifted his position so Olivia could rest her head on his shoulder. "I know," he sighed, "But you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I know," she whispered happily, "What do you say we start our honeymoon now?" She looked up at him with a provocative look in her eyes and he just laughed.

"I'd say that's a great idea," he said unbuttoning his tux.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Olivia gasped as she plopped down on her side of the bed.

"Me too," Elliot said between breaths. "Damn."

Olivia laughed, "Who knew we had it in us?"

"I did," Elliot sneered.

Olivia hit him playfully on the arm and then turned to face him, "I'm tired."

"Me too," he said. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his bare chest. She could hear his heart beating fast in her ears and she loved it. She took her fingers and started tracing them around on his arm.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Sweetheart. Nobody had ever called her that before. She felt like crying but she was just to darn happy. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer. After all these years, maybe she did believe in a God. Maybe he had her prayers when she was a child and maybe now she could finally be happy with her life.

**1 year later**

"I never thought this day would be happening," Olivia said excitedly. She was practically jumping for joy while waiting for the timer to go off.

Elliot just looked at her and smiled. "One more minute," he said looking at the timer on his phone.

Olivia took a deep breath and held it until the ding. Then she walked into the bathroom and picked up the stick that was waiting on the back of the toilet. She took one look and a smile grew on her face from ear to ear, "It's positive."

**I really hate for this story to end…I had so much fun writing it but, there is just no more that will fit into it. On the bright side however, there is a sequel and it's called **_**Never Giving Up: Baby Edition**_**. - What happens when Olivia & Elliot go through trial and error with pregnancy? When Kathy steps up to the plate, things get… awkward.**


End file.
